


End Of The Universe

by ProfessorRex



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorRex/pseuds/ProfessorRex
Summary: If you've ever wanted to see Steven Universe struggle with the harsh realities of Post Apocalypse read this. Beware the blood._________________________________________________“Your power stations, your cars, your creature comforts. Well, you lived too long. The bill’s due. Today.” -David MitchellThe bombs fell and destroyed everything Steven and Connie ever knew, somehow they survived and now they must brave a world dominated by survival of the fittest and where nothing is the same.People speak in hushed whisper about Lady Pearl and the Sisterhood Of Quartz.And terrified rumors about a gang of Purple Raiders.





	1. Beginning Of The End

_For over a millennia the planet Earth has been guarded by the Crystal Gems. Messiahs from beyond the stars. They came to our planet to guard and shepard humanity against their enemies. The brutal and powerful Gem’s of Homeworld._

  
_The Crystal Gems despite having our best interest at heart, were not human. Thus they could not conceive the great evil we could inflict upon ourselves. Their greatest folly perhaps was failing to see us as a threat._  
_So when the first embers of nuclear winter appeared the Crystal Gems were unprepared for the end of humanity._

  
_Man unleashed the wrath of the atom upon itself and the embers burned across the earth taking most of humanity with it. So thus began The End Of The Universe._  
_Because if there is one thing that holds true across the universe it is that War, War never changes._

  
_“Your power stations, your cars, your creature comforts. Well, you lived too long. The bill’s due. Today.” -David Mitchell_

____________________________________________

Greg Universe ran a wet sponge across the side of his van, until he felt raindrops hit his face. stood with his neck craned up at the sky raindrops hitting his face. His body was frozen in terror as he he saw the planes flying overhead. He recalled a night in his van, watching TV and eating waffles with his son. A reporter warned him of the oncoming conflict, but between the magical adventures of his son and the Crystal Gems, something as mundane as war just hadn’t seemed real, not even when he went before the draft board and failed his fitness test. Sweat flowed down his face as his hands shook dropping the wet sponge that had been clutched tightly in his hand.

The storm sirens began to sound and his tears mixed with his sweat as he watched the planes release their burden. The bombs blotted out the sun and raced towards the earth in a roaring streak of fire and ash like the finger of angry god. Greg had one final thoughts as he climbed into his van putting his key into the ignition speeding away towards the temple of the Crystal Gems. ‘Hold on Steven. If this is the end of the Universe family, I wanna be there to introduce you to your mom. Rose your boys are coming home.’

Greg Universe never made it to his son.  
____________________________________________

Steven watched Connie as her face was set into a frown. She watched the screen of his tv and hugged her sword to her chest. The footage on the television showed pilots boarding massive bomber planes. The face of a reporter appeared on the screen cutting through the stock footage. “Latest News From D.C. Spies from the Russian Chinese Federation have been captured on American Soil. The President urges all true American Citizens to report any and all possible Communist.”

“Connie, what's a Communist?” A frustrated look crossed her features as she turned to him.

“A Communist is someone who doesn't value fiscal and social liberty. They believe it's better that everyone be the same than anyone get a chance to be special and unique.”

Steven brought a hand to his chin while he considered the concept. “So, they're like homeworld gems? And America is like the Crystal Gems? Fighting for freedom?”

“Yes Steven.” It was far more complicated than that and Connie knew it, but explaining the war over the world's finite and shrinking resources didn't appeal to her, and she thought it better to preserve Steven’s innocence. “It’s just like that. I’m really worried about my dad, he got conscripted to fight, and they're gonna be invading Moscow soon. I hope he makes it through it.”

Steven thought of all the war stories he had heard from the Crystal Gems. Pearl’s stories had almost made war seem glamorous, but then he met Bismuth and then he learned brutality and murder. He understood Connie's feelings. “Connie, I don't know if it's gonna be okay, but your dad is tough and he's gonna do his best to make sure he gets back to you. I think he has a good shot… as long he doesn't have to drive in the snow.”

Connie chuckled and lightly punched Steven in the Arm. “You Clod.” They laughed together after that and Connie leaned against Steven resting her head on his shoulder and listened to the raindrops hit the window pane. He almost blushed, but remembered the Gems weren't there to step on their moment. Then he heard the storm sirens.

“That's weird, the weatherman said the storm wasn't supposed to be that bad.” Connie clutched his arm tightly and when he looked at her he saw her eyes wide and her hands trembling. It was the most unnerving thing he had ever seen. “Connie? Are you okay?’

“Steven, that's not a storm siren! In school they told us that if we hear the siren that we need to hide and get to a shelter. It means the Communist are here and they've come to kill everything. We have to get to safety!”

Steven sat and listened to the full explanation he didn't understand everything, but he could understand the urgency and had been in enough crises to keep his cool. “Then we should go find as many people as we can. Then we can all use the warp pad to get out of here.” He got to his feet and was already at the door before she could say anything. He pushed it open and stepped onto his porch. She scrambled to her feet and joined him outside squeezing his wrist.

“Steven I don't think we can save anyone but ourselves. You don't know what we're up against. There just isn't enough time! The bombs are going to fall.” She pleaded to him, her tone terrified and desperate.

There was an explosion seconds later and Steven turned his head around to see a mushroom cloud rising on the horizon a shock wave followed and he was knocked onto his back by a wall of heat and ash. Connie and her sword tumbled onto him seconds later. He laid there and stared up into the sky. A column of smoke and fire was coming straight at the temple. Straight at him and Connie. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to summon a bubble around them. He poured all of his energy into making the construct and focused intensely on his gem.

A powerful pink glow erupted from the gem and rose petals formed around him and Connie covering them in it's blossom. The bomb collided with the temple, and the explosion destroyed the statue showering the rose with rubble and fire. Steven lost consciousness shortly after.

____________________________________________

 

The sun had just reached it's Zenith when Steven’s Rose lost it's last petal. The energy dissipated and receded back into his gem. He opened his eyes and felt something moving on his chest. He smelled jasmine and relaxed, realizing it was Connie. Then all the memories came rushing back and he sat up abruptly jostling Connie who rolled off of him, her sword clattering against the ground. He looked her over checking for any injuries letting himself relax when he saw none.

Connie sat up disoriented and disheveled. She looked Steven over to make sure he was okay. Satisfied she turned her gaze to their surroundings. Beach City was in ruins, and somehow they had wound up on the beach. She could see that many of the buildings had crumbled or just been outright destroyed. The worst part was the temple. It was completely gone. Both the statue and Steven's home had been destroyed. She remembered the bomb bearing down on them and decided that it wasn't at all surprising so much was gone.

“Connie. We need to find the Gems. They'll know what to do. They can tell us what happened.” Connie could almost see the tension rolling off of him. She wondered if he came to the same conclusion that he had. That it wasn't possible for any normal human to survive all of this, and the only people they had left were the Crystal Gems.

“Do you have any idea where they might be? I was thinking the farm.” She decided that having a mission to focus on would be better for both of them. It gave them space from their thoughts and something to focus their minds on.

“I think that's a good place to start. Hopefully Lapis and Peridot are still around.” He didn't say anything else after that, he didn't trust himself to. The walk through the remains of Beach City was heartbreaking. The boardwalk was decimated and he could see the ruins of Mr. Smiley's arcade. Everything from the Pizza to Donut shops were gone. The most troubling thing was the emptiness. He couldn't see any signs of people, dead or alive. Connie was still with him, walking in step and carrying his mother's sword. He was happy about that.

They stopped walking when they heard the sound of glass breaking. They looked at each other before they turned around. There was a filthy looking woman standing a few feet behind them. Even from where they stood they could see that she was wasn't clean. Her hair was greasy and short. Her nails and the few teeth she had left were pale yellow. She spoke first. “It's not safe out here. You two shouldn't be out here.” She took a few steps toward them.

Connie unsheathed her sword and held it in a defensive stance. “Stay back. Why were you following us?” She spoke in the harshest tone she could muster. The woman paused and took a step back.

The woman looked behind the two of them. Her eyes eventually settling on Steven. “Ah Fuck it.” She reached behind herself and into her waistband. She was holding a rusty weathered revolver and leveled it Steven. “Give me the sword and I won't blow your boyfriend's brains out.”

Steven's instincts kicked in and he brought a bubble around himself. The woman fired. Her bullet ricocheted off the bubble and buried itself in Connie's arm passing through the other side. The sword clattered to the ground as she held her arm.

Steven's bubble fell and he rushed to her side. Blood gushed from the wound and down her arm. He brought his hand to his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He stopped moving when he felt hot metal pressed into the back of his head. “What the fuck are you kid? Are you one of them? One of those monsters?”

Steven slowly raised his hands. “My name is Steven, I'm not a monster I'm a Crystal Gem. What monsters are you talking about? Did they come in a bunch of really bright colors and look really weird like they were made of different body parts?”

“Yeah, they did. Are you on their side? Because they're the only ones I've ever seen do that Bubble crap.”

“No. I'm not one of them. They're called corrupted gems. I can stop them. That's why we've come here, my friend and I. We can stop them, but we need that sword.”

Connie watched the whole exchange. The grip of the sword was inches away from her hand, and the woman stood over both her and Steven. She had to save Steven. She kicked out her feet at the woman's ankle and swung them in an arc just like Pearl had taught her. The woman fell to her back while She gripped the sword. It took every ounce of strength she had and made her arms burn from the effort, but she lifted the sword and buried it into her throat. It lost momentum two inches in but it was more than enough.

Steven watched the woman choke and gasp. She lost air and blood, her body spasmed, as life left her. It was finally too much for him to bare. He cried. Cried for his mom, cried for his father, cried for his home, cried for all the people he had known, cried for this dead woman, but most of all cried for his best friend's soul. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and squeezing, felt blood seep into his shirt. “It's okay Steven. I had no choice, it was her or us.”


	2. Stealing Home

Steven had decided to bury the woman's body, he dragged her down to the beach and laid her in the sand before he started digging. He used his bare hands to dig and the occasional tear rolled down his face, he was thankful he could blame it on the sand.

Connie sat in the sand and watched him dig without a word. The corpse's gun rested on her lap, while the sword laid next to her in the sand. It dawned on her that she had one weapon she knew how to use and one she had no idea how to use. She held the gun and looked it over.

Knowledge gained from westerns told her it was  a a revolver. There were still bullets in the chamber, and parts of the barrel were rusted. The only thing she knew about it was that pulling the trigger fired bullets. She didn't even know where to find the safety, but she decided to keep it. It may not have been as elegant as the sword but it was clearly a very useful weapon. She looked at the wound on her arm, it was beyond lucky the bullet hadn't pierced bone or anything important. She was lucky she wasn't dead.

She looked over the corpse Steven was burying. The one she had created. She wondered if it was wrong to not feel guilt. All she she wanted to do was help him dig since the process was taking far too long, but after she had been shot Steven had been adamant that she take it easy.

Steven had finally finished digging the hole. He put his arms underneath the body and lifted her. The skin was still warm to the touch, but the gash across her throat silenced any hope that she still might have been alive. He lowered her into the grave and realized he never really knew just how much blood was inside a human body till then. It ran down her neck and soaked her clothes, it had even gotten on his hands.

He piled the sand onto her, and found it was a lot easier than doing the digging and when he was done he looked down at the unmarked grave on an abandoned beach and wished it hadn't had to happen this way.

“Connie? Do you wanna say anything?” He looked over at her as he stood over the grave and Connie wondered what he expected. A eulogy for the woman who would have killed them? She got to her feet strapping her sword to her back and held her gun in her good hand.

“Yeah. I'm sorry you had to die, but you gave me no choice.” It was the best she could do under the circumstances, and the words were more for Steven than the Corpse.

Steven couldn't deny the truth of what she said, but it didn't diminish his remorse. “I'm sorry that life was this cruel to you, and you had to do bad things to survive. I wish things could have been different.” He gave her one final look before turning away. “Come on Connie.”

 

____________________________________________

 

They had been walking down an almost empty stretch of highway for hours, the sun was beginning to kiss and fade into the horizon. Connie kept looking at the rusted husks of cars and trucks. She wasn't surprised to see that they were abandoned when the bombs fell, but they had been stripped for parts and had so much rust.

 She was going to ask Steven about it, but then she noticed he kept stealing glances at the spot on her arm where she had been shot. She had tied it off with one of her socks after Steven's healing saliva failed. He hadn't spoken much after that.  

“Are you blaming yourself for this?” she asked looking at the wound on her arm.

“How I can not be? This is all my fault. All of it.”

“I don't see how, it's not your fault the governments of the world over shared and used resources till they had to fight over the little bit left.”

“Not that, it's my fault we're in this mess. I should have listened to you when you told me we couldn't save anyone in Beach City. I should've just gotten on the warp pad and got us somewhere safe. It's my fault you got shot. And it's my fault you became a killer. I'm so sorry Connie.”

A killer? Connie hadn't thought of herself like that. She supposed it was technically true, but she didn't see herself that way. “Steven, I told you. It was her or us. If keeping you alive means that I have to be a killer then I'll be a killer every single day. Now tell me something, do you have the power to travel through time?”

“Um, no?”

“Can you see the future like Garnet?’

“You know I can't.”

“Then you need to accept your past mistakes and move on. Do better in the present. Steven I need you, and I need you focused. If you weren't with me when that woman snuck up on us then I'd be dead right now. She would have shot me dead and took your mother's sword, but you were by my side and we survived. As long as we stay together we can survive anything. You're my best friend Steven and I can't do this without you.”

That was when he made his vow. Steven decided that he would do everything in his power to keep Connie safe and he would do his very best to make sure that she never had to kill for him again.

 

____________________________________________

 

By the time they had made it to the farm night had fallen. Steven could make out the vague shape of the barn from a distance and he sighed in relief. The walk over hadn't been easy on either of them, sweat was clinging to their bodies and he could hear Connie breathing heavily. “We made it. I can see the silhouette of the barn from here.”

“Steven how can you see anything? It's pitch black out here.” Connie couldn't see anything in front of her face, much less the silhouette of a barn. She squeezed his hand tighter and trusted him to guide her.

“I don't know, I just can. Connie do you see that.” He asked her pointing out towards the barn.

“Oh yes, because as we've already established I have flawless night vision.”

Steven's face turned red in the darkness. “Out in front of the barn there's a bunch of sparks, they keep flicking in and out. I think someone is trying to start a fire.” Connie strained her eyes to focus in on something she was rewarded when she saw a light flicker into existence. Someone had succeeded in making a fire. It burned steadily in the distance and the gears in Connie's brain started to turn.

“Steven can you tell how many people are by the fire?”

“Not from this distance, I'd need to get closer.” Steven could already tell along which lines Connie was thinking and he remembered his vow. “You stay here while I go investigate. If it's safe I'll signal you.”

“No. You can't go out there alone! What if they're like the woman we met at Beach City?” Connie was not a fan of his plan. “I'm not gonna let you-”

She found herself stopped when Steven pressed a finger to her lips. She was partly embarrassed by him touch her lips and partly concerned that he seemed to have forgotten that finger had a woman's dried blood on it. “I don't want whoever's over there to hear us. Listen I have a plan. I'm gonna sneak over there and put a bubble around whoever's there and I'm gonna talk to them. If they're friendly I can drop the bubble, and if they try anything you can cover me with the gun. You don't even have to hit them, just fire a warning shot into the air. Worst case scenario I'll put a bubble around myself and run back here.”

Connie thought his plan over. It wasn't the worst one given the situation. “Alright, but promise me you'll get out of there the second you notice any danger.”

“I promise to get out of there if there's anything I can't handle.”

“I'll take it.” She released his hand, and they didn't say anything else after that. They just trusted one another to make it through the ordeal.

Steven marched towards the light he did his best to tread carefully, the path up to the barn was mostly dirt and gravel. The fire grew brighter as he approached and his eyes began to take in more light he could see that there was only one person sitting in a folding chair warming themselves in front of the fire. They had a brown cloak pulled tightly around their body and a hood over their head. Steven cautiously stepped forward.

“Don't take another step.” The voice was deep, raspy and gruff, but also feminine. It reminded him of Jasper. The figure remained seated.  “Piece of advice, if you're gonna try to sneak up on me don't do it in flip flops kid.” Steven paused not entirely sure what to do from here, but she spoke again. “Walk away kid. This isn't a fight you want.”

“Actually, I don't want to fight at all. It seems like you don't either. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, but the last stranger I met shot at me.” Steven decided to rely on the truth this person didn't seem as eager to murder him. So he took another step forward. The stranger stood up and turned to him, he couldn't make out her face in the darkness.

“What did I say about taking another step? My heart bleeds for you kid, but you can't stay here. Run along.” Steven found himself growing angry with the stranger.

“I'm not going anywhere, this barn belongs to my family. My friends live here now. Or they used to, but none of them would just turn away a stranger in need.”

The stranger reached into their cloak and pulled out a weapon. It looked like a shotgun, it had two barrels but they were short and the stranger only needed one hand to hold it. “I don't know what delusions you're suffering from, but this is your last chance kid. Leave now.” She leveled the weapon at him and two different things happened. He summoned a bubble around himself reflexively and a gunshot sounded.

 

____________________________________________

 

Connie had been circling around the fire from the cover of the darkness since Steven had left. She could hardly see where she was going, but she was able to determine her position relative to the light of the flame and she used that to get to the other side of the flame and approached opposite from Steven. The stranger sitting by the fire noticed Steven before they noticed her. She inched closer while they were distracted talking to Steven.

She acted when they pulled a gun on Steven. She aimed the pistol at their back and pulled the trigger. The weapons kick knocked her aim wildly off target and the bullet flew somewhere into the darkness. She could see the stranger look around the darkness before turning to Steven who had a barrier around himself.

Steven watched the stranger charge him from the safety of his bubble. He would be safe, but Connie was another story. The stranger held her gun up and fired at his barrier. The force of the blast made him wince. She kept running at him and a point blank range fired a second time and his bubble shattered. He jumped and rolled away from the stranger. Who turned in time with his dodge and discarded her weapon.

Another gunshot sounded and this Connie’s shot connected somewhere in the woman's torso. She stood there next to Steven holding her gun and staring down the woman. The woman tore of her cloak and threw it at them blocking their field of vision. Connie fired into it wildly, until her gun made clicking noises.

“Out of bullets kid.” The woman’s voice was mocking and in the time it took Connie to wonder how she got so close the woman drove her knee into Connie's face. The force knocked her off her feet and she could feel a burning pain in her face as her nose made a crunching noise. When her back hit the ground Connie's training took over and she rolled with the force and went to her feet. She pulled her sword from it's sheathe on her back and watched as the woman delivered a kick to Steven's stomach sending him backwards till he was next to her.

Steven was on his feet in an instant and a glance at Connie's face confirmed his worry, her nose was broken and bleeding. “Steven focus.” Her voice snapped him back into action. The woman was charging them again and Steven got his first good look at her. She was dark skinned and her hair was done in braids. Her toned arms were covered in scars. She had a wild look on her face as she charged them, again he was reminded of Jasper. She was wearing pink body armor on her chest with the number 42 painted on in white. She was holding an aluminum baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire and had massive spikes on it. More importantly she was swinging it at his head. Connie parried the blow with her sword.

Steven summoned his shield and used the rim to bash the woman in her face. She moved before he made sure it connected with her nose instead striking her cheekbone. The woman feel back and Connie pressed the offensive slashing at her, but the woman deflected the sword strikes with her bat. Connie then realized that this woman fought with her bat like it was a sword.

“Wait!” The woman lowered her bat and Connie pressed the tip of her blade to her throat. “Boy. That shield. Is your name Steven Universe?”

That gave both Connie and Steven Pause. “How do you know my name?” The woman gasped and threw down her weapon. She took a knee and bowed before Steven and Connie.

“Forgive me Sir. I didn't know who you were. I am or was Paladin Jackie, Forty Second Of Lady Pearl's Sisterhood Of Quartz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are picking up. Inspiration for the Sisterhood Of Quartz should be obvious to Fallout fans. However if you can guess what exactly inspired Jackie's character you will get a digital cookie or a character of your choice written into the next chapter. As long as it doesn't interfere with my master plan. Kudos and Comments fuel my soul I also wanna know what you guys think about me darkening the soul of such a cute and pure show.


	3. Ecchi and Darwinism

Jackie while still kneeling looked up at Steven and Connie. Her face was twisted in equal measures of awe and terror. She got on her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground, prostrating herself before them. “I'm sorry Sir. I have heard the stories, but I would never have imagined that I would meet you in my lifetime.” Steven glanced at Connie thoroughly confused. He released his shield back into his gem. “Um. How do you know who I am?” It didn't pass his notice that Connie still had her sword pointed at Jackie who still had her head bowed. “May I rise sir?” “Um. You don't really need to ask my permission for that.”

___________________________________________

Connie decided that she couldn't take her off eyes Jackie, which at the moment wasn't very difficult. They were all seated around the fire, and Jackie was next to her tending to her bullet wound. She had poured some alcohol into the hole and was now giving her stitches. Neither of those things had hurt anywhere near as much as actually getting shot so she grit her teeth and let the pain focus her mind. The woman was near subservient to Steven, running into the barn and fetching them chairs after Steven had finally told her she could stand. And when she saw Connie's wound she immediately volunteered to treat it. Something Steven was in complete favor off.

So the explanations had to wait, until now anyway. “I thinks it's time you answered our questions. First, how do you know about Steven?” Steven watched as Jackie looked up at Connie's question. He would have preferred to have waited till Connie was fully patched up, but he was couldn't deny his own curiosity.

Jackie however seemed hesitant. “I learned about him when I was a squire being educated at the Quartz Academy.” Her voice took on a wistful tone and she turned to address Steven directly. “Lady Pearl gave us a very thorough education on your feats of heroism and other exploits. Sometimes when we were children she would tell us more frivolous stories such as your fondness for Cookie Cat. She wanted us to be prepared should you ever return in our lifetime.” Steven could feel the questions swimming around his head, but he was certain of one thing: This woman knew Pearl and maybe she knew how to find her.

Connie however was focused on a far different detail something that had been on her mind ever since they woke up on the beach so she asked Jackie. “How many years has it been?”

A silence descended over the camp as the question hung over the air. “It has been two hundred years since the Great War. When the bombs fell civilization was decimated, but a few people managed to survive and slowly we began to repopulate. Lady Pearl and the other Crystal Gems found you in the ruins of Beach City. You were safe inside the Crystalline Rose, but it would not be opened and could not be moved. They hadn't even known it was something Rose Quartz was capable of. So they had to leave you there while they set out to restore order to the world. It hasn't quite been achieved yet. That's all I know about that though. If you wish to know more then in the morning I'll take you to see Lady Pearl.”

Steven and Connie listened to her story different things running through their minds. Steven was trying to grasp the finality of it all. His first assumption had been that very few people he knew would have survived, but he had held out hope that maybe some of them had made it underground or managed to find shelter. They were all dead now, all he had now was Connie and the Gems. It broke his heart and strengthened his resolve to find them.

Connie had already come to terms with the fact that that her parents were most likely dead, but having it definitively spelled out hurt her in a way she didn't expect. Her father probably died on a battlefield defending his family. That's how he would have seen it and it probably comforted him in the end. Her mother though, she probably died alone. She would have been at the hospital when the sirens went off elbows deep in some poor soul. She would have dropped everything or probably tried to call her. Got no response and died alone shortly after worried sick about her daughter. Either that or she would have survived and had to make a living in this bombed out hellhole. Connie wasn't sure which was worse.

Jackie watched the two children try to process that their entire world was gone. She could relate, but she didn't know how to comfort them. That wasn't her role she was a warrior. She gave them a little more time before calling their attention. “It'll be a very long trip to the Quartz Stronghold. You two should try to get some sleep as we'll be leaving early morning. There's a cot the two of you can share, I'll keep watch.”

____________________________________________

Steven had wandered into the barn shortly after he noticed that most of Lapis and Peridot’s decorations had been removed or stripped down. There was a tarp in the center of the barn covering something, but he was more tired than curious he sat on the cot and looked out the front of the barn and saw Connie still talking to Jackie, he was happy they were getting along. His eyelids closed and he drifted off. ____________________________________________

Connie watched Jackie. The woman had taken of her vest and was in the process of repairing it, digging out the bullet Connie had fired into it. She studied the woman's every single movement, partly out of suspicion and partly out of admiration. Jackie was wearing a sports bra and her body was covered in scars and muscle. Signs of experience and conditioning. Things Connie respected. She couldn't deny the woman's skill as a fighter, and she knew she couldn't beat her in a one on one fight. Which made her especially nervous since they would be traveling together. She decided to make sure she kept her sword close to her at all times.

“You keep staring I might get the wrong idea.” Jackie's words did nothing to avert Connie's gaze. In fact she met the woman's eyes and glared. Jackie sighed and set down her armor. “Sister, I understand that you might find it difficult to trust me. I won't sugarcoat it, had I not realized who the two of you were I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You were threats. Would you have done any different?” The answer was obviously no, if Connie had been attacked by two strangers she wouldn't have hesitated to end them. She didn't want to give Jackie the satisfaction though. When she said nothing Jackie kept on talking. “I can see it in your eyes sister. You would have done the same. You've realized how this world works. The strong do what they want and the weak do what they must to survive.”

“Please spare me your Social Darwinism.” Connie said. “I freely admit this world is messed up and you have to be strong, but that's no excuse to behave like an animal. Humans thrive off of cooperation and frankly I was amazed that society hasn't rebuilt itself in two hundred years, but if that’s the philosophy of the world it makes a lot of sense. And why do you keep calling me sister?” Jackie paused at the use of the word 'Darwinism’ it wasn't something covered in her education at the Sisterhood Of Quartz. Though the context was enough to clue her in.

“I don't disagree sister. However I do not think it behooves the strong to cooperate with the weak. In the Sisterhood we are all strong and together we thrive. The weak are either made strong or told to leave. And I call you sister because you are my sister.”

Connie snorted. “And how exactly are we sisters?”

“Were you trained by lady Pearl in both body and mind?”

“Yes. But that doesn't-” Jackie cut her off.

“Were you taught to uphold the ideals of The Crystal Gems and Rose Quartz?”

“Yes.”

“Would you lay down your life for those ideals and for Steven Universe?”

“Yes.” Jackie gave her a look full of conviction.

“Then we are sisters, shaped by the teachings of Pearl. United by our cause and bound by blood spilled in battle.” Connie was most amazed by Jackie's absolute faith in her words. It reminded her of herself back when she first started training with Pearl. She wondered if she would have wound up like Jackie if Steven hadn't intervened. She wondered how much Pearl had changed. Jackie had mistaken her silence for acceptance. “I understand it might be hard to accept, but I mean you no harm. Sisters fight all the time.”

Connie had made up her mind. She would play along with Jackie's delusions for now. It would make her much easier to manipulate. “So tell me something then Sister. You said you “were” the forty second Paladin. And you mentioned being a squire at one point. So I'm assuming the rank of Paladin is a big deal. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Why are you out here alone?” Jackie's posture stiffened for a moment before relaxing. She reached into her bra and pulled out a stainless steel flask. It was dented from the apparent impact of a bullet.

“That is a sensitive subject for me and I would prefer to only have to tell the story once, so I'll tell you later when both you and Steven are present.” She opened the flask and took a drink. Whatever was inside was strong, Connie could smell the alcohol from where she was sitting. “I can tell you that the rank of Paladin is indeed a big deal.” Connie didn't miss the pride creeping into her voice or that Jackie took another sip of alcohol.

“There are three primary ranks in the Sisterhood. Squire, Knight and Paladin and I conquered them all! When I was seventeen I was made a knight and by my twenty first birthday I was a Paladin! The forty second in history.” She passed Connie her flask almost shoving it into her hands. Connie stared at the flask and looked up at Jackie.

“I'm twelve years old.” Jackie paused and stared at her.

“Have you killed anyone before?”

“I have.” Connie remembered the sensation of her sword slicing into that woman's throat.

“Then you are old enough to drink.” It wasn't perfect logic, but as Connie held the flask all she could think of was the abject disapproval her parents would have. Then it occurred to her to that she didn't have to answer to them anymore. She took a sip, it was putrid and burned her throat.

She took another sip and felt warmth pooling in her chest noting how light her body was beginning to feel. She was going to take a third sip but Jackie took the flask away from her. “That's enough for now sister.” She let the flask go and decided that this was a sensation she could get used to. ____________________________________________

Steven woke in the early morning as rays of sunlight assaulted his eyelids. He sat up feeling refreshed and more relaxed than he had in the last few hours. He looked around the barn expecting to find Connie, when he didn't he almost panicked, but he could hear heavy and light snoring coming from outside the barn.

He followed the sound outside and that's where he Found Connie and Jackie. They were both laying on the ground. Jackie was on her stomach and Connie was next to her on her back. Jackie's arm was thrown over Connie protectively. Connie was holding onto the arm like blanket and she shivered lightly. Her sword was inches from her. Steven was torn. Part of him was trying to guess how they had got into that position, an even greater part of him just wished he had a camera.He would have preferred to let them sleep, but they had ground to cover and he didn't like the idea of traveling at night. “Connie! Jackie! Wake up!”

Connie heard Steven call out to her and she opened her eyes. It was like the ray's of the sun descended from the heavens and pierced through her retinas to stab her in the brain. She shut her eyes almost immediately and groaned. She tried to focus her mind and as she did she felt an unfamiliar weight on her chest. “Steven, why is your arm so heavy?”

“That's because it's not my arm.” She opened her eyes once more fighting through the pain and turned to where Steven's voice had come from. He was standing over her. He looked well rested and smiled mischievously at her. She looked down at the arm on her chest, it was scarred, dark and muscled. She followed the limb to see a still snoring Jackie laying next to her. Steven watched as Connie's face turned red. It took exactly two seconds for Connie to scream and throw the offending limb off of her. It took exactly three more for her to pick up her sword and run to Steven's side and then hide behind him.

While all of this was happening Jackie was highly disoriented. She was woken by Connie's scream and the dull throbbing it brought to her skull. Her hand found her baseball bat and she brandished it as she rose to her feet searching for the enemy. She found no one but an amused Steven and a flustered Connie behind him. A confused expression doned her face. “Why did you scream.”

“You got me drunk to… to.. lay with me! My dad told me I'd meet people like you in college!” Jackie groaned as Connie continued to shout.

“Will you stop yelling? We both just passed out. Nothing happened. I like my women much older so calm down.” Jackie felt a cool breeze on her stomach and she looked down at herself realizing she was still only wearing her bra. Her face flushed as she looked at Steven. “I'm sorry Sir!” She scrambled to find her armor and fumbled with it before pulling it over her head. She bowed before Steven. “I'm sorry for not being decent.”

Steven chuckled. “This is just like a scene from one of Amethyst's secret anime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a much lighter chapter this go around. Don't worry we'll get back to the regularly scheduled dystopia next week. Also the previous chapter this one and the next are all really one chapter, but I had to break it into three parts for reasons of size. 
> 
> So people leave Kudos so I assume that means I'm doing good, but comments and criticisms would also be helpful. Thanks.
> 
> If you're wondering how exactly Connie and Jackie got into that position search the vaults of your imagination.
> 
> I am also looking for a beta reader.


	4. Dorothy and Mary

They had returned to the inside of the barn and once again Steven's eyes fell on the tarp in the center of the room. In the daylight he could actually tell what was under it just from the shape. Jackie walked over putting her hand on the corner of the tarp and yanked it off revealing the car underneath confirming his suspicions. Working at his dad's car wash had given him an eye for the vehicles and half a glance at the car was enough to tell him that Jackie had good taste. It was a cherry red Corvega. It's design was the epitome of the era of Americana and wouldn't have looked out of place in a Norman Rockwell painting. It's fins jutted out from the rear and Steven was amazed to find that it had whitewall tires.

  
Jackie watched his and Connie's faces as they gazed upon her pride and joy. She could see Steven's approval and Connie's curiosity. She decided to preempt any questions. “This is Dorothy. Long ago I won her by fighting in The Garden. You will treat her with respect. You do not eat in her. You do not put your feet up in her and you do not dishonor her. Now get in we've got a long drive.”

  
_________________________________________

  
Connie thought it somewhat amusing that the one thing Jackie’s reverence for Steven did not carry over to was her car. They had only been on the road for about twenty minutes and already she had snapped at him three times for doing something wrong to her precious Dorothy.

  
The first time he had put his feet up on the dashboard, the second was when he played with the seat and the third was when he had tried to climb into the backseat to sit with her. Each time Jackie snapped and Connie found herself laughing.

  
She was sitting behind Jackie while Steven sat up front in the passenger seat. He had called shotgun and Connie hadn't argued, partly because it was familiar. Steven almost always called shotgun whenever they rode in his dad's van and his enthusiasm was infectious.

  
The other part of her motivation was that if Jackie pulled anything malicious she would be able to ram her sword through the back of the driver's seat and impale Jackie on it without much resistance. The sword was safely tucked into her scabbard and resting on her lap in case she needed it.

  
Steven found himself staring out the window as they barreled down an empty stretch of back road. Jackie seemed to be avoiding the major highways, he assumed because of how congested they were with the carcasses of old automobiles. Nonetheless even as they cruised through the middle of nowhere he was floored by just how much was lost. Vegetation was overtaking everything and the only indicator of a previous civilization was the lonely gravel packed road they were driving down. He found it hard to imagine anyone making a life in this world.

  
“Jackie.” He turned to her as she drove down the road. “Where exactly is Pearl and the Sisterhood Of Quartz?”

  
Jackie kept her gaze locked on the road as she answered but Steven didn't miss the tightening of her knuckles on steering wheel. “Empire City. The stronghold occupies two Islands in the Hudson River. The Sisterhood allows no one on the water except for their own boats. And there's one ferry within the city that they use for trading that's where we're headed. It's impossible to drive through the city so we'll have to continue in on foot once we reach Georgetown and from there we'll have to make it to the ferry.”

  
Steven thought of all the times he had ever been to Empire City and he couldn't think of a single place named Georgetown along the way. Before he could ask about it Connie raised questions of her own. “Are you talking about Liberty and Ellis Island? That's where Pearl built her stronghold?” Steven watched Connie's face light up in the rearview mirror. Jackie looked more confused than anything.

  
“Is that their old world name?” Steven watched her forehead wrinkle as she concentrated. “One island was an immigration center correct? Ancient history was never my best subject.” Steven could only smile sympathetically at Jackie as Connie launched into a lengthy and impassioned explanation of early twentieth century American immigration

_______________________________________

  
As they approached Empire City Steven finally understood why he had never heard of Georgetown before. It was an entirely new settlement built on the George Washington Bridge. As they approached the bridge a sprawling maze of metal came into focus. A shanty town had been erected on the George Washington Bridge.

  
It was a messy collection of ramshackle metal shacks made from welded together car pieces, but it was full of more life than anything he had seen so far in this new world. He rolled down his window and the smell of a filthy ocean hit him hard in the face but underneath he could smell hints of life. He could smell fire and food. He could hear voices carried on the wind. That ramshackle mess of buildings strewn across the George Washington Bridge was the second most beautiful thing he had seen since waking up in the Apocalypse. For him this was proof that humanity could thrive even now.

  
Connie was a bit less mystified by it all. It warmed her heart to see that people could still come together and survive, but she had met exactly two people since she arrived in this wasteland. One she fought to the death and the other probably would have killed her had she had to fight them alone. It hadn't done much to endear her to the denizens of Post Apocalyptia. Her hands clamped her knees and her fingernails dug into her flesh as they approached the bridge.

  
A single lane had been cleared for cars to come up and on the opposite side she could see that the same had been done for cars leaving. She suspected that it had been done to bottleneck any potential invaders. Connie decided that if she was in charge of Georgetown it was probably what she would have done. The thought didn't do much to calm her nerves.

  
Jackie brought the car to a stop at the gates of Georgetown. Across the width of the bridge cars were stacked on top of one another four vehicles high and at the very top of that there was a mess of tangled barbed wire strung across the roofs of all the cars. There was a single Gap in the cars big enough for a vehicle to come through but they had to wait for the sliding metal gate to open. Jackie could almost feel Steven bouncing in his seat next to her and a glance in the rearview mirror made her hyper aware of Connie's trepidation. She sighed and started talking.

  
“Listen. Georgetown is one of the safer places in the Wasteland, it even has it's own dedicated security force. That being said all sorts of people come here on their way to the city. Many people would just like to go about their business while others won't hesitate to try and take what they want from you if they think they can get away with it. Stick close to me, keep your head on the swivel, and know where your weapon is at all times. Questions?”

  
“Yes.” Steven raised his hand as the gates began to open to the sound of steel scraping steel and concrete. “Can we get some food? We haven’t had anything to eat in like 200 years.” Jackie was immediately reminded that despite all their power and skill Steven and Connie we're still just children.

  
“Sure. I know a place where we can get a good cheap meal.” She chuckled as the gate finally opened and she drove slowly. An armed man approached the car, he was brandishing what Connie assumed to be some sort of Assault Rifle. Jackie rolled down the window as he approached the driver's side.

  
“Jackie.” Connie watched as he addressed Jackie coldly with stiff professionalism.

  
“Officer Bundy.” She replied cooly. Connie took note of the way the officer looked into the passenger side seat at Steven and then into the back at her. Her hand tensed around the hilt of her sword as the officer carried on with Jackie.

  
“State the purpose of your visit.” Jackie tapped the steering wheel impatiently as she waited for the officer to finish.

  
_________________________________________

  
A short while later they were leaving a makeshift parking garage. Jackie was speaking in harsh tones to the attendant undoubtedly threatening her life if any harm came to her vehicle. She tucked a receipt down into the side of her boot before joining Steven and Connie. They started walking through Georgetown Jackie in the lead Steven and Connie flanking her on either side.

  
Connie was on high alert, Jackie noted. It was almost painfully obvious just how uncomfortable she was here. Her movements were stiff and her hand kept touching the hilt of her sword. The streets of Georgetown were congested and whenever anyone approached Connie would alternate between huddling close to Steven or giving them a death stare. It didn't do much to intimidate some of the more unsavory locals, but it gave the impression that if anyone tried them they would have a fight on their hands.

  
Steven was more focused on the people that inhabited Georgetown. He noticed that almost no one still actually had all of their teeth and those that did more often than not had rotten cavity infested mouths. There was also the persistent smell of body odor that clung to the city like a wet T-shirt. It was enough to tell him that the quality of life had deteriorated to hell since his time, however he couldn't help but feel inspired by it. Humanity was as tenacious as ever, not even the apocalypse was enough to keep the human race down.  

  
Jackie moved how she always did: Obscured by her cloak and her eyes set forward on the horizon. The residents of Georgetown naturally gave her a wide berth, she liked to think it was because she radiated danger. As she looked into the horizon towards the center of the bridge a knot twisting in her stomach she remembered that there were people far more dangerous.

_________________________________________

  
They never made it to the tiny little restaurant Jackie wanted to take them too. Steven felt Jackie’s calloused hand grip his shoulder and pull him to a stop. A few yards ahead of them strode two armed men. He could hear Connie's sword sliding out of it's sheath.

  
“Don't.” Jackie said sharply and deciding once more to trust her Connie slid the sword back into its scabbard. The guards were a duo of men and women. Their armor was made out of mix matched patches leather that Connie suspected had been taken from the gutted remains of old car seats. Both of them held some sort of gun in their hands. Connie recognized shotguns and a rifle but that was all she could do to identify their weapons. She really needed to learn more about guns.

  
“The Mayor wants to see you ma'am. We're here to escort you and your children.” It didn't go over Jackie's head that they never actually asked her to go with them. Their guns were enough to carry the weight of their message.

  
_________________________________________

  
Steven had enough sense see that the three of them were at a slight disadvantage. These guards were almost single minded in their task herding them along towards the center of the bridge at a brisk pace. Running didn't seem like an option given how outgunned they were, fighting  was even less likely. He would have been worried, but Jackie wasn't and that gave him a certain amount reassurance. That reassurance was tested as he noted that the closer they got to the center of the bridge the more she kept taking sips out of her flask.

  
Connie couldn't help but note just how much more opulent things were getting as they made their way towards the center of the bridge. The streets were becoming less congested and the smell of rampant unchecked body odor had become slightly less noticeable. Their guards shuffled them towards a building slightly larger than the ones they had scene so far. It had guards posted at it's large double doors who held them open for them as they entered. On her way in she noticed that someone had graffitied on the wall next to the door "Kill Fat Mary."

The interior greeted them with corrugated metal that had been beaten and shaped into an archway. As they walked under it a loud beeping emanated from it.

  
The guards who Steven had taken to calling Shotgun and Rifle respectively in his head paused at the beeping. They briefly whispered to one another, but it was loud enough for Steven to make out what they were saying and it gave him the impression that Jackie and Connie weren't gonna like it. Shotgun stopped by a set of interior who handed him three plastic crates while rifle addressed them. “I need all three of  you too relinquish any weapons you're carrying and step through the arch one by one. Your weapons will be catalogued and returned to you upon exit.”

  
Steven could see Connie practically shudder at the notion. He decided to go first, he stepped through and the arch was silent. He turned to Rifle and grinned. “I don't carry any weapons.” Steven took a small amount of joy in the shocked posture of Shotgun and Rifle before turning to Connie and giving her a knowing wink. “I don't need them.”

  
Connie despite the situation smiled back. Her best friend was fucking awesome, and without hesitation she removed her sword from her back and handed it to Shotgun who had to holster his weapon to hold it since it was too big for the crate. She then gently placed her pistol into the crate and stepped forward through the archway and smiled as it didn't beep. She turned to Shotgun who had set aside the sword and was examining her gun.“Yeah that gun doesn't have bullets in it. I normally just cut people to ribbons with my sword. I don't think I need that gun actually is there anywhere in town I could sell it?”

  
Jackie was willing to admit that these kids were starting to grow on her. Steven was righteous and brazen without being obnoxious and Connie had the heart of a warrior. It was all rather infectious. She found herself smiling as she stepped towards her crate. “Don't tease them.” She took out her metal flask and showed it to Shotgun who inspected it briefly before handing it back to her. She tossed it to Connie it sailed through the air causing the arch to beep. Connie caught it as Jackie handed Shotgun her bat, and shotgun. She unstrapped a knife from her ankle and reached into her arm guards and pulled out several small throwing knives. She deposited them all in her crate before passing through the arch. It didn't make a sound.

  
________________________________________

  
Further into the buildings they were greeted with lines of people. The lines all lead to different windows with people behind them and Connie was instantly reminded of being in the DMV with her parents. The people had the same glazed over looks on their faces that were equal parts desperate and hopeless. It was without a doubt the most astonishing thing she had seen since waking up in the wasteland that had someone had managed to bring bureaucracy to it.

  
Shotgun and Rifle lead them through the swarm of people occasionally pointing their weapons at particularly obstinate civilians until they were well beyond the crowd of people and being herded into an elevator. The space was tight and she found herself crammed next to Steven when Jackie had practically shoved them against the wall and pressed her back against them so that she was standing between them Shotgun and Rifle.

  
The ride was tense and awkward, but it gave Connie enough time to realize that the persistent smell of body odor might have actually been coming from herself, it had been over two hundred years since her last shower. The elevator dinged and they stepped out of it and Jackie released them and looked back apologetically. “Sorry. I'm paranoid about elevators.”

  
That raised all sorts of questions, but Steven decided that he really couldn't worry about it just then as they stepped outside the elevator. Shotgun and Rifle lead them down a hallway and he found his feet sinking into the plush, but dirty carpet. They passed several doors on either side of the hallway, but Shotgun and Rifle stopped at the door at the very end of the hall, and stood on either side of it. “She said to send you right on in.” Shotgun inclined his head towards the door and Jackie stepped forward pushing open the door.

  
The interior of the mayor's office looked like what Connie could only describe as the home of a “Wasteland Stateswoman” It was carpeted wall to wall, but it was also stained in  various places with dark brown and red liquids Connie knew weren’t exactly fruit punch. The walls were lined with books on a range of topics from agriculture to weapons care.

The heavy wooden desk in the center of the room was also noticeably lined with human skulls. The woman who sat behind that desk stood to greet them. She slid from behind her seat with a quickness that belied her meaty rotund size. She was wearing a powder blue dress which was another wasteland first for Connie.

  
Her skin was the color of porcelain and her hair had been cut short and hung at her neckline. Connie was most surprised by her East Asian features. She remembered that most Chinese American citizens had been put into camps during the war and were followed by the Japanese and the Koreans after those nations had been annexed by China. She had assumed that the people in those camps would have just died.

  
She had crossed the room in far fewer seconds than Connie would have thought she needed and threw her arms around Jackie. Jackie went rigid. Her arms locked at her sides and her hands balled into fist before the tension slowly relaxed and she brought her arms around the Mayor. Once their embrace ended Jackie turned to introduce. Steven, Connie this is the Mayor of Georgetown, but you can call her Mary.”

  
The Mayor's face was scrutinizing, Connie could practically feel her worth being measured. It was Steven who stuck out his hand to the Mayor. He was all smiles he did. “Nice to meet you. I'm Steven and this is Connie. You have a really nice town.” Steven had always been charming, but as Connie watched him interact with the Mayor she couldn't help but feel like this was different. Maybe it was because she knew him so well but his tone and inflections seemed different, like he was trying to be charming.

  
“Thank you.” She grinned. “Why don't you all take a seat. We've got a lot to discuss.” The mayor went behind her desk and Steven and Connie sat in the chairs in front of it. Jackie decided to stand. The mayor smiled politely and showed off her surprisingly white teeth.

  
"Now then. Since you two are new around here I'll explain how things work. As Mayor I have full jurisdiction over who gets to use the bridge, and with the Lincoln tunnel flooded and the Sisterhood's embargo on the Hudson River I alone control who can enter the city. Normally just having my darling Jackie with you would be enough for me to grant you two passage, assuming you had the caps. Things however aren't exactly normal here. You might have noticed all the security on your way up, there have been a few more attempts on my life than normal lately. Unfortunately until the assassin's have been caught I'm not allowing anyone entrance to the city.”

  
“Excuse me, but that makes no sense.” Connie found herself once more speaking on the preposterous nature of the Wasteland. “I doubt this place can grow it's own food and it's clearly dependent on scavenging from the city in order to function. So how exactly does exhausting your resources help expose your assassins?”

  
The Mayor laughed. “You’re smarter than I expected. Well to clarify. I have enough supplies to keep myself and my militia well armed and fed. We certainly won't be starving, but the average citizen? Who hears whispers about people being dissatisfied with the status quo? They'll certainly starve. All they have to do to end the blockade is deliver the information. Plus I've advertised a nice reward for information leading to the capture of the assassins. If people want something they'll often follow the path of least resistance to get it.”

  
“That’s kind of horrible and devious” Connie kept the part about it being smart to herself. The Mayor was shaping up to be a terrible woman. Smart and effective, but terrible.

  
“I'm aware, but my hands are tied. Now if only there was someone who could flush out the assassin's. A relative stranger not on my payroll who could play the part of someone who might be sympathetic to the cause of the Assassin's? Wouldn't that be nice? Some lives might be saved.”

  
“You haven't changed a fucking bit.” Steven could practically smell the bitter notes of venom in Jackie's voice. “The first time we see each other in years and this is the shit you try to pull? Do you have any idea how much I fucking agonized over seeing you again?! I thought you finally getting all this power you craved would maybe make you less of a fucking psycho, but no you're still an evil fat bitch. Steven, Connie we're leaving.”  She turned around and when she did not immediately hear the footsteps of Connie and Steven accompanying she shouted “Now!” The Children scrambled off their seats and followed her along struggling to keep pace as she headed for the elevator. When it opened they piled in.

  
The interior was silent as they all stood there.

“So.” Steven began as the elevator took them down. He was immediately silenced by Jackie.

  
“We are not talking about it.”  The elevator came to a stop and Jackie made a beeline for the exit. On the way out they stopped at the security gate to to get their weapons back. Shotgun and Rifle were waiting for them. After inspecting her gear Jackie turned to the guards. “Tell your boss I'll do it. Come on Kids. We're gonna get you some food and then catch an Assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after a slight break (two months) we're back. I got crazy busy this Summer but now we're back. Anyway we got a new player and a new setting. Things are heating up. Next chapter should include some blood and guts so that's fun.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll see you next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact in the World of Steven Universe WWII never happened and lead to a new age of prosperity and progress. It is my head canon that resources were shared far too freely. Kudos and Comments for more


End file.
